


Nothing Breaks like a Heart.

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempted Murder, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Cults, Drugs, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Idk man this is a take of the in between events with mainly neil, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lies, Loneliness, Marijuana, Murder, Not A Fix-It, Paranormal, Post-Canon, Prison, Sad Ending, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Trials, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence, he did nothing to deserve this, he's grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: "Neil," Sal's throat felt tight as he felt more guilt rise in his chest. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."Neil gave a hollow laugh. "It's not like it matters now, huh? It's done. You can't just undone things like this, Salio."





	Nothing Breaks like a Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've wrote some teil and Miley Cyrus's new song gave me inspo.
> 
> This is mainly set within Neil's life and what was happening for him while Sal was in prison, besides the few flashbacks and how Todd got where he is.
> 
> Please read the warnings and tags before reading if any topics of addictions or homophobia make you uncomfortable. And reminder that this is not hate on Sal nor Neil for how they act, especially how they act in their scene together. Neil has a right to be against Sal, and I don't believe that makes him a bad person.

_**[ This world can hurt you ]**_  
  
Todd opened his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his forehead as he scanned the dark treehouse, Sal nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sal...?"  
  
Todd froze and felt panic rise in his chest as he took in the situation. Only a minutes ago he was talking to Sal and teaching him how to use the nercolights, and then he remembered Sal disappearing. As soon as it happened, Sal appeared again and then the room had shook.  
  
_Sal isn't here_.  
  
Todd slowly started to back up towards the entrance, his breathing heavy as he felt himself slightly shake, fear beginning to consume him. He knew this wasn't good, and he wanted nothing more but to climb out of here and jump back into his car and go back home to Neil.  
  
"Please," he whispered softly to himself, praying that if anything was here with him, it would leave him alone. He knew that it wouldn't if there was something here, but he was too afraid to not try.  
  
Before he had time to process another thought, his vision blurred and everything went black.  
  
_**[ It cuts you deep and leaves a scar. ]**_  
  
Todd groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his head pounding. There were voices speaking but he couldn't make out what it was because of how out of it he was. It took a few moments, but a figure appeared in front of him as his vision finally came around, still blurring slightly from the lack of glasses.  
  
His heart stopped and he froze.  
  
"Is he up?!" He heard a voice off to the side say, before the figure in front of him shouted an order for everyone to shut up before turning back to look at Todd.  
  
Todd tried to yell, scream for help. But nothing would come out.  
  
The figure was that of a dog. The mask shiny and glimming as it stared down at Todd, and finally he found his voice and screamed as he watched the figure in the dog mask pull out an object, swinging it upwards.  
  
Todd pulled violently, his wrists burning from the rope that had him tied down. His eyes frantically scanned the room, multiple figures surrounded him, including a black shadow. It's bright and glowing red eyes pierced through Todd, distracting him before he suddenly felt a horrible pain spread through his entire body from his chest.  
  
The object had been that of a sword, and Todd shakingly looked down, his eyes caughting sight of his slashed opened chest.  
  
His stomach churned and he felt himself give out, his vision suddenly turning black again.  
  
**_[ Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a hea_ _rt. ]_**  
  
Neil yawned tiredly as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off before noticing how quiet the house was.  
  
"Hello?" He called out to emptiness. "Todd? Sal?"  
  
"Huh," Neil's eyebrows narrowed a bit. Normally they'd both be home by now, or at least Todd would've texted him before going out. And from his texts, Todd hadn't sent anything besides a simple, "Be safe, I love you." That he'd sent earlier in the day.  
  
Neil sent a quick, "You out with Salio?" Before placing his phone on the counter and walking over to the coffee machine, getting ready to make some for himself.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door and Neil felt his heart skip a beat out of fear before slowly calming down and walking over to the door.  
  
He expected Todd and Sal, but his heart stopped entirely when he came face to face with an officer, and Ashley Campbell standing not far behind.  
  
"What's...going on...?"  
  
"Are you the roommate to Mr. Todd Morriso-"  
  
"Boyfriend." Neil stated firmly, too paranoid to worry what the officer thought about it. Neil narrowed his eyes worryingly and felt panic rise in his chest. "I asked what's going on. _Where's Todd?_ "  
  
He saw Ashley flinch and turn her head away slightly, and Neil's expression now turned into panic. " _Is Todd dead?!_ God please don't say he's-"  
  
"He's not dead," the officer interjected. "But if our suspicions are correct; Sal Fisher has attempted murder on him and he's not in a very good state."  
  
Neil froze. He felt like he'd just been punched.  
  
"Sal.... _Sal what?!_ "  
  
"Mr. Fisher has been convicted of murder for multiple residents of Addison Apartments," he sighed. "And he was found with Mr. Morrison last, holding a knife while Morrison was covered in multiple wounds including a large slash across his chest."  
  
Neil didn't know what to feel; anger? Sadness? Worry? It was all happening so quickly and he didn't know how to process all this information at once.  
  
"Morrison had made a run for it when we first found them. He's in our possesesion now but his state of mind is drastically changing from one emotion to another. One minute he was screaming to help him, the next he was getting violent and aggressive."  
  
" _That's not Todd!_ " Neil shouted, his voice panicky. "Todd doesn't like violence! I know he doesn't!"  
  
"Neil," Ashley stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, causing Neil to look her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Neil felt tears building up in his eyes, not wanting to accept what was happening. It was only this morning that Todd was with him, huddled in bed before trying to pry himself away from Neil as he tried to convince him not to go.  
  
It was only this morning that Sal was speaking to him.  
  
_**[ And nothing breaks like a heart. ]**_  
  
It'd taken weeks before Neil had been granted access to visit Todd. Weeks of Neil shouting at them and trying to prove he was family enough to be let in.  
  
He hadn't managed to be let in on family terms, but it was open for his friends to visit now. Not that he had anyone but Neil and Ashley now, and Ashley couldn't bring herself to come visit just yet. She was still trying to process it all, too.  
  
Neil walked silently to the window that allowed view into Todd's cell, a small room wth hardly any light and an old and unkempt bed in the corner.  
  
Neil took in the sight of Todd and his heart shattered at the scene in front of him. His hair was oily and messy, and his beard was more visible now. His eyes opened and darted towards Neil, piercing through him.  
  
Neil didn't know how to describe it. Todd's eyes were blood shot and...red? They were a genuine red.  
  
"What's...wrong with his eyes?" He asked quietly to Todd's doctor who stood nearby.  
  
"It's just from the trauma and lack of sleep." He answered dryly.  
  
"But," Neil said unsure. "Even the colour is red- _!_ "  
  
Neil jumped back with a yelp as Todd popped up surprisingly, his fists banging onto the window.  
  
" _Kill me!_ " He shouted desperately, while his fists continued to slam furiously against the window.  
  
Neil stared in shock, before he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and start forcing him towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" Neil shouted, trying to pull away from the hands. "I haven't finished my visit!"  
  
"We're ending it now," he heard Todd's doctor state firmly. "Mr. Morrison isn't well enough for this yet."  
  
"That's not fair!" Neil shouted desperately before hitting at the person and trying to run back. His efforts were stopped as two security guards grabbed and forcibly dragged him towards the door.  
  
Neil's pleas fell on deaf ears. No one would help. Not him, nor Todd.  
  
_**[ I heard you on the phone last night. ]**_  
  
Sal walked silently with the guard, his heart was racing slightly. His first visit from someone.  
  
His eyes caught sight of Neil, and Sal wasn't aware his heart could sink even further down than it already had. Neil looked awful, his eyes droopy and his stubble unshaved. He wore his yellow turtleneck jumper, Sal considered it was probably because of the colder weather.  
  
Sitting across from Neil, their eyes locked through the glass and Sal gulped nervously before slowly reaching towards the phone, Neil doing the same but his actions were less hesitant and more quick.  
  
"Hey, Neil."  
  
"Sal."  
  
Sal felt tension fill the air, something he never thought he'd ever feel around Neil. Everything usually came easily with Neil, small talk was even enjoyable. He was always so cheerful and open. This didn't feel like him at all.  
  
"I'm gonna ask some questions, and there's only one condition that you have to follow or I'm leaving this visit."  
  
Sal nodded, a small, "Yes." Managed to be mumbled out.  
  
"You answer all my questions truthfully. I don't care if you don't like the question, you answer it."  
  
Sal swallowed thickly, his stomach churning as he nodded again. He didn't see a point in lying anymore, although he didn't expect Neil to believe anything he'd say anyway.  
  
Neil sighed, his hand reaching up and rubbing his temple. "First off: has Ashley visited you yet?"  
  
Sal went quiet. He had expected Neil to question him on things to do with the murders. This felt odd.  
  
"No," Sal said dumbfoundedly. "She hasn't. Is there a reason for that question?"  
  
"There is," Neil stated dryly. "So am I your first visitor so far?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Good, looks like I get to be the one who gets the answers firsthand."  
  
Sal felt anxious, not liking this visit so far. "Ask away."  
  
"I wanna know more about what you guys did."  
  
Sal tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You mean, the ghost hunting?"  
  
"I know for a fact it wasn't just ghost hunting!" Neil said loudly, before quickly calming himself down. "There's gotta be more to it than _just_ that."  
  
"Well, there is more to it. But it's a long story..."  
  
Neil grumbled, "at least give me an insight. You agreed to answer my questions truthfully."  
  
"I did," Sal gulped slightly and shifted in his chair. "More so, the real question here is: would you believe everything I say?"  
  
Neil went quiet for a few moments, before also shifting a bit uncomfortably and sighing. "I really don't know, Sal. To be quite honest, how could anyone trust you one hundred percent right now?"  
  
That one hit hard, and Sal felt sick to his stomach because he knew deep down that Neil was only stating the truth. How could anyone truly believe him right now?  
  
"We were invested in a cult," Sal said after a few minutes of silence. Neil's eyes locked onto him in anticipation for the next part. "And from the knowledge us boys dug up, the cult is most definitely still active to this day. The demon they summoned, however, is residing...elsewhere."  
  
"Boys? What about Ashley?"  
  
"She's aware, but she hadn't been as invested. If anything, Ash knows less than what I'd like to admit. She never believed in ghosts or anything, and we were never able to convince her."  
  
"Well, you also stated it's still active to this day. So it's been running for how long?" Neil questioned as he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
"Possibly over two hundred years, who knows. The temple was old and looked mostly unused excep-"  
  
"Sal," Neil interjected. "You realize how crazy you already sound? Ghosts? _Demons?_ Cults? You murdered _multiple_ people, including your father and a _child!_ And even attempted on Todd!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to Todd," Sal input, his voice slowly becoming desperate.  
  
"Oh really? Riddle me this, Sal Fisher: you're not only caught guilty of murdering residents you were friends with, including a child, but you also murdered your father and step-mother. You're found by police officers holding a bloody knife with your close friend beside you, covered in multiple wounds including a huge slash across his chest. Now, tell me, what's more believable: you tried to commit the crime on your close friend as well, or a murder suspect trying to convince people they didn't harm their friend after they just murdered people? Because I know which one is more believable to me."  
  
"I know you can't trust me, and I know that my word doesn't seem trustworthy. But I swear on my life, Neil. I did not attempt to hurt Todd." Sal's voice was becoming soft, an undertone of desperation present.  
  
"He texted me before this all happened, you know. Told me to be safe at work, and that he loved me. If i had known this was gonna happen, I'd have just stayed home."  
  
"Neil," Sal's throat felt tight as he felt more guilt rise in his chest. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
  
Neil gave a hollow laugh. "It's not like it matters now, huh? It's done. You can't just undone things like this, Salio."  
  
Sal piped up at the nickname, his eyes widening as he gave a half smile that Neil couldn't see. "Heh. Salio. I remembered when you first gave me that nickname when I was new to Nockfell high. You were on your last year."  
  
"Yeah, I remember too. Todd had told me you were coming. But don't get so hyped up there, calling you that is just a habit now. There's no friendly meaning anymore."  
  
Sal went quiet for a few minutes, before gently speaking. "Neil, do you hate me?"  
  
Neil stared at Sal for a few moments, breathing in heavily. "Aren't I meant to be asking the questions?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Well," Neil sat up straight again. "Time is almost up. So I guess I'll ask one more thing."  
  
Sal swallowed thickly. "Okay."  
  
"Why did you do it, Sal?" Neil asked sorrowfully, a sincere feeling of wanting to understand why.  
  
Sal went silent, unsure of how to answer. He knew Neil wouldn't believe him, but he promised to answer truthfully.  
  
"I...didn't have a choice."  
  
" _Bullshit_."  
  
Sal cringed slightly at Neil's reply. "I can't tell you everything right now, but I promise you'll hear the full story at the trial. I swear I'll answer that question fully then."  
  
"If you say so." Neil mumbled.  
  
The time had finally struck for their visit to end, and both boys looked directly at each other.  
  
"Neil, I'm sorry about Todd. I wish I could help somehow."  
  
"I'll be at the trial," Neil said coldly as he ignored Sal's sentiment.  
  
"And I expect the truth, _Salio_."  
  
_**[ We live and die by pretty lies. You know it, oh, we both know it. ]**_  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
Ashley stared intensely at Neil as he poured himself some coffee, noting how tired and unkempt he looked. She wasn't used to this, she'd always seen Neil take care of his health and appearance. Plus, Todd had always told her well Neil looked after himself when he'd had the biggest crush on him and would go to her about it.  
  
"I wanted to ask your opinion on something," Ashley stated anxiously, trying to sound calm.  
  
Neil leaned against the bench, "I'm all ears."  
  
Ashley cleared her throat and sat up straight in the kitchens chair. "Do you think I should visit Sal now? I've been putting it off for awhile because I'm too nervous to ask questions...we had a fight the night that... _That_ all happened."  
  
Neil shrugged his shoulders and took a quick sip of his drink. "It's up to you, Ashley. You probably won't get too much out of him. Besides that he had no choice, or something to do with cults and stuff."  
  
"Wait," Ashley eyed Neil suspiciously. "How do you know that? I thought Todd had kept that from yo-"  
  
"Simple: I've already visited Sal," Neil interjected before Ashley could finish her sentence.  
  
" _You already visited him?!_ "  
  
"I have," Neil stated with a dull tone. "I don't think Sal is innocent."  
  
Ashley went quiet. "Well, what _do_ you think?"  
  
"I think exactly what's right there: Sal murdered people. It's not like he's denying it."  
  
"Sal isn't a bad man...I think he just needs help."  
  
"Perhaps," Neil said dryly. "But he still killed people, Ashley."  
  
Ashley sighed, leaning back on the chair and slouching. "Have you heard anything about Todd recently?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Ashley piped up. "Really?! What was it?"  
  
"His condition hasn't changed. They just said I had rights to try and visit again now, if I want." Neil voiced quietly.  
  
"Are you going to...?"  
  
"Most likely. I mainly just wanna know why Todd's like....like _that_."  
  
"Maybe...Sal knows? Did you ask?" Ashley mumbled, feeling slightly anxious asking.  
  
"I didn't. And I don't plan on bringing that up with him." Neil said coldly, wanting the subject to change.  
  
Ashley got the memo, and gave a slight cough.  
  
"How's Gizmo been while living with just you?"  
  
_**[ These silver bullet cigarettes ]**_  
  
Neil's eyes scanned the different cans of cat food, looking for the kind that he knew Gizmo liked. He remembered when Sal first moved in and he'd met Gizmo. He'd acted like a child who couldn't help but have to pet and cuddle. Luckily for him, Gizmo was surprisingly cuddlily and accepted the hug easily.  
  
After grabbing the can, Neil made his way to the counter, sighing as he waited patiently in line which was longer than Neil cared to think about.  
  
The music playing on the speakers was cheerful, and for once in his life, Neil couldn't stand it. It didn't suit well with his current mood.  
  
That's when his eyes caught sight of the smokes behind the cashier.  
  
He remembered one of his uncle's had gone through something bad when he was younger, and Neil had caught him smoking. He had told him that it helped him coped, helped him deal with the stress.  
  
Neil's eyes scanned the smokes intensely before quickly shaking his head, remembering that his uncle was also addicted to them. Neil knew stuff like that wasn't worth it. Sadness wasn't worth getting addicted to anything.  
  
He'd stay strong for Todd. That's what he'd want, not for Neil to give himself over to something like that.  
  
Neil would never let himself become addiction to anything, for Todd's sake and his own health. He'd find a safer way to deal with his health.  
  
_**[ This burning house, there's nothing left. ]**_  
  
Neil breathed heavily as he stared at his room, the frame of him and Todd lay flat on the desk, hiding the picture. He hadn't slept up here since the incident, instead he'd opted for the couch downstairs after he'd broke down the last time he came up here.  
  
Walking cautiously to the bed, he let his hands feel the covers, gliding his fingers across before his eyes turned back to the photo frame that lay flat.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Neil stepped forward but stopped once he reached the desk, his hand hovering over the photo.  
  
Neil swallowed thickly, quickly grabbing the photo and bringing it towards his face.  
  
His eyes met with himself and Todd both smiling, arms around each other and staring happily at one another. He remembered this being their first photo together, and Todd had insisted on keeping it in his locker. Not that Neil had really mind, he even had a small laugh when he'd noticed Todd had also insisted in framing the photo when they moved in together.  
  
He didn't realise he'd started crying until he let out a small sob, his sadness slowly turned into anger again as he leaned against the desk and put the photo down again. He looked up and his eyes met with their small 'T+N' note on the wall.  
  
It hurt here. Too many memories kept flooding in and Neil could feel himself slowly losing his mind. He just wanted Todd back, nothing mattered here without him. He always told himself,  
  
_'What if I had been home earlier? What if I had convinced him to stay home with me instead of going anywhere? Why wasn't I there to stop this?'_  
  
_**[ It's smoking, we both know it. ]**_  
  
- _flashback_ -  
  
"Because I just...I can't explain it."  
  
"Todd," Neil titled his head and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend who he'd been happily getting closer with the past 2 and a half months. "Is something bad happening to you at home...?"  
  
"It's not like that, it's just..." Todd grunted and rubbed his temple in frustration. "I just don't want you to come there."  
  
"You don't want me there?" Neil stated sadly, a slight sting present in his chest.  
  
"Not like that!" Todd said a bit too loudly, quickly trying to calm himself before he made a scene. "It's not you, Neil. It's...my parents."  
  
"Oh?" Neil became slightly suspicious. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"I'm embarrassed by them," Todd mumbled out. "And I don't want them to make more of a big deal out of this then they already have so."  
  
"You're worried they'll embarrass you in front of me?"  
  
"It's more than that," Todd went quiet for a moment. "I don't want to say what they do."  
  
" _What does that mean?!_ " Neil became slightly worried.  
  
"They don't hurt me, Neil." Todd closed his locker and turned around, extending his hand to Neil, which Neil wasted no time in intertwining his with as they began to head out of the school. No one was around so they opted to allowing hand holding today.  
  
"Then what do they do?" He questioned as they walked out.  
  
Todd sighed, giving in. "They smoke marijuana, okay? All the time. And I don't want you there because of it."  
  
Neil let out a small, "oh." He went quiet for a minutes after that.  
  
"How about you come over to my place, then?" Neil suddenly suggested, causing Todd to look at him with a nervous laugh before looking to the ground as they walked down the street.  
  
"Do your parents even know about me? Or even... _this?_ " Todd gestured to the two of them.  
  
Neil gave out a lighthearted chuckle. "They do know, my mum was the first people I told after you said yes to going out with me."  
  
Todd's face heated up as he pouted. "You're humiliating, you know that?"  
  
Neil smirked, eyeing Todd. "I don't see you protesting to stop me from being humiliating."  
  
"That'd be like changing you entirely, and I happen to like you very much as is."  
  
"Todd Morrison," Neil laughed. "How do you manage to be charming but also brutal at the same time?  
  
"I learnt from the best, you're rubbing off on me too much."  
  
"I'm flattered," Neil suddenly stopped after finishing his sentence and gently let go of Todd's hand.  
  
"Huh?" Todd turned to Neil, before his eyes also caught sight of a group of people nearby. "Oh."  
  
"They might not say anything, but I'm not taking chances again." Neil stated sadly, sighing deeply.  
  
"I'd like to, by the way." Todd suddenly interjected, trying to lighten the mood slightly.  
  
"Like to what?" Neil questioned.  
  
"Come over to your place sometime."  
  
"Oh!" Neil said, his expression turning happy again. "That! Yeah, I'll make sure to ask my parents tonight."  
  
Todd smiled at Neil, nodding gently.  
  
_**[ We got all night to fall in love ]**_  
  
- _flashback_ -  
  
"Your feet are cold!" Todd whined as Neil grinned and wrapped himself around Todd tighter, purposely sliding his foot along Todd's leg.  
  
"I don't see you pulling away, though." Neil smirked, earning him a slight nudge on the shoulder from Todd.  
  
"I'm never staying on a school night again, you're lucky I've put up with this for a year now. Go to sleep." Todd closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore his boyfriends snickering.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Todd turned to face Neil, making sure to still keep himself wrapped in Neil's arms. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?"  
  
"Not before you're the death of me," Neil pulled one hand up to cup Todd's face, his thumb softly beginning to stroke his cheek. Todd instinctly leaned into Neil's touch and closed his eyes, a small sigh of bliss escaping his lips.  
  
" _I love you_ ," Neil whispered. His eyes scanned Todd, and he looked at him like he was the universe.  
  
And to Neil, he really was.  
  
"Is that so?" Todd mumbled out happily, his eyes half opening to look at Neil as he smirked.  
  
"It is so," Neil said matter-of-factly. "And I can list every reasons why."  
  
"Enlighten me on this list."  
  
Neil grinned. "Well, first of all: I love your lopsided little smirk."  
  
Todd's cheeks went red as his eyes widen. "Of course you went there first!"  
  
Neil laughed, before he settled and his sight set back on Todd, staring at him like nothing else existed except him. Todd stared back with the same intensity.  
  
"I also love how caring you are. The way you use your intelligence to help others, or how you go out of your way to just... _be there_ for others."  
  
Todd stared at Neil with complete adoration, his heart feeling like it was gonna explode.  
  
"And I love how when you're focused on something, you go into your own world and set yourself on that one project."  
  
Todd reached up and placed his hand on Neil's cheek this time, gently lifting up to place his lips softly against Neil's.  
  
Neil wasn't no time in reciprocating the kiss, his arms pulling Todd in closer.  
  
Time stopped around them, it was only them in this moment. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Neil pulled away first, quickly placing a kiss to Todd's forehead before they laid back down. Todd's head rested against Neil's chest as they tangled together.  
  
"I forgot to mention that I also love how you point me out for my stupid decisions!" Neil piped up.  
  
"Neil," Todd grumbled while trying to hold in his laugh. "Go to sleep."  
  
_**[ But just like that, we fall apart ]**_  
  
"Are you sure this is...safe?" Neil stated, his voice unsure.  
  
"He hasn't reacted violently in awhile. We want to try with someone he's familiar with. And you mentioned you were his boyfriend, am I correct?" Todd's doctor responded, his voice slightly cold.  
  
"Y-yes, that's correct."  
  
"Very well," he gestured for Neil to enter the room.  
  
Neil gulped loudly, taking cautious steps into the cell. He felt a slight bit of panic in his chest, but continued on for Todd.  
  
"Todd?" He whispered as he approached him softly. Neil almost jumped when Todd's eyes opened and looked intensely at him.  
  
"Todd...? Can you talk to me?" Neil tried, praying for some sign of a miracle.  
  
All he got was a non-committal grunt.  
  
"Please talk to me..." Neil felt desperate now, wanting nothing but to even just hear his name leave Todd's mouth. Any sign of improvement.  
  
"Please," Todd suddenly forced out. Neil's eyes widened.  
  
"Please what, Todd?" He asked quickly, his heart uplifting a bit.  
  
"Please...death." He mumbled out, and Neil backed up a little.  
  
Neil's heart sank again. He thought his presence would have an effect on Todd, but it didn't. He wasn't acting any difference.  
  
"Todd, I can't- _!_ "  
  
Todd suddenly narrowed his eyes and leaped forward, his hands reaching out to scratch at Neil, causing him to jump up and quickly race towards the door.  
  
Once out, he heard the door quickly slam and aggressive banging on the window of it. Neil looked back and a small sob escaped his mouth as he replayed the event through his head.  
  
Todd had tried to attack him.  
  
_**[ We're broken, we're broken. ]**_  
  
Neil banged his fists on the desk, frustration building up quickly.  
  
"Please, just let me try again!"  
  
"Mr. Morrison is not well. He's not improving at all. Sir, there isn't much you can do." Todd's doctor stated dryly. "I am a trained professional, and even I'm struggling."  
  
"Why aren't you able to help him? Why is he like this? Please, tell me something!" Neil's voice was full of desperation. He was tired of having no insight on Todd's well being.  
  
"All I can say is that there hasn't been any signs of improvement."  
  
Neil choked out a sob, frustration and guilt consumed him. "Please, just let me try and talk to him again..."  
  
"I can't do that," the doctor stated coldly. "It won't make a difference."  
  
Neil felt a hand on his shoulder as he sniffled, feeling hopeless.  
  
"Come on, sir. We'll escort you out."  
  
Neil grudgingly let himself be lead off, looking back to the doctor with teary eyes. His heart was beyond broken, and he felt like he was only running in circles now.  
  
Neil turned to the guard. "Was he lying to me?"  
  
The guard cleared his throat. "I'm just a security guard, I have no right to state such things nor am I really aware."  
  
Neil narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, wanting to close in on himself. He didn't know who to believe anymore.  
  
_**[ Hmm, well nothing, nothing, nothing's gonna save us now. ]**_  
  
Sal felt his stomach churn as he approached the court, his hands ~~~~cuffed up as the guards held onto the attached chains. The minute he stepped in, he felt dizzy.  
  
His eyes scanned the room, caughting sight of Travis Phelps, his expression sour and uncertain. Behind him, he noticed Maple and Ashley.  
  
Maple looked exhausted, like she wasn't sleeping at all. Not that Sal blamed her if she wasn't, he blamed himself for that. He had caused that. He was responsible for taking her families lives.  
  
His eyes landed on Ashley, she still looked as beautiful as always, but he noticed she also looked uncomfortable and keep shifting in her seat. His heart stung looking at her, and he found himself scared for what she had planned for her testimony.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed her eyes keep darting to the side and back quickly back, like she wanted to look at something but didn't want to get caught. So he followed her eyes with his.  
  
And that's when he noticed. Right there, in all his glory. Exactly like he said he would be. Off to the right...  
  
Neil had attended.

 _And Sal knew exactly what he was here for_.


End file.
